The Diary of Andromeda Part 1
by DromBlack
Summary: This is of years of Andromeda Black at Hogwarts. It includes Years 1 to Years 6. It shows her dark years and her best years. Her brief romance with Lucius and Remus, and the moment she meets Ted. Reviews Welcomed. Part 2, coming soon.
1. Year one

*****Disclaimer: This is fan FICTION. Everything wrote here is all made up by me, Enjoy.********  
  
History Lesson 101: Everything happens chronologically, Andromeda is the eldest of the Black Family of sisters. Everything perfectly fine, until her dark years approach, which wont happen until Year 3. Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Year one: 1967  
  
29 August, 1967  
  
My name is Andromeda Black, which means "The Woman Chained". I received an embarrassing Howler today once mother got word that I was sorted into Ravenclaw and now Slytherin as the rest of the family. She doesn't understand that my philosophies and hers are different. My father had nothing to say about it. He kept quiet. She married into the Black family, she was formerly known as Esmeralda Pucey. The Pucey's are a known pure-blood family and have always been sorted into Slytherin. My mother considers me a fluke now because of the sorting and has written to the head master to have me forcefully placed into Slytherin as per her request. I spoke to Professor Dumbledore today about what she's said and he said not to worry because in my heart, I would know where to belong. And I know I belong in Ravenclaw!  
  
15 October, 1967  
  
Today I met Molly Ackerley and Arthur Weasley. They seem quite fond of each other. They witnessed another embarrassing moment when my mother sent me another Howler about my excellent performance in Ravenclaw. She called it outrage that a member of the Black family is placed in Slytherin. And she even dared to say I was quite unhappy which is UNTRUTHFUL! I've befriended Molly even though I'm a first year and she's a seventh year. Her and Arthur have been arguing lately, and Molly has even told me she's threatened to break up with him if he doesn't change his stubborn attitude. I kept out of it quietly until one day I saw one of the boys picking on Molly. They were calling her names and saying she was fat, I saw Arthur coming out and ran to him and told him what was going on. He saved her from them, from that day on they stopped fighting and have been quite fond. I am doing poorly in Potions, mixing up my toad's feet from my frog's breath.   
  
12 December 1967  
  
It's time for Winter break, I did perfectly fine in all my courses, I think I might have gotten an lower mark in Potions, but I did excellent in the finals. I sent a letter to my father and asked if I could stay at Hogwarts during the winter because I wanted to work on studying for the next semester. He agreed, and I think he knew why I wanted to stay. My mother was quite upset that I wasn't coming home to spend time with the family for Winter break. My youngest sister Bella sent me a small painting of a yellow flower with a black sun, odd painting but it's quite beautiful so I put it up in my private chambers. My mother managed to get me a private chamber in Hogwarts, I don't even want to talk about it.  
  
1 April, 1968  
  
Final exams are coming soon. I went to the last Quidditch tournament, and what a surprise that Slytherin won. Of course my parents and my aunt and uncle came to watch for no reason, just to give Slytherin their support. I saw my young cousin's Sirius and Regulus. Sirius is 7 and Regulus is 6. They are very cute and resemble me also. We all have black hair, but I have green eyes. Same features and to my heart, Sirius isn't dark and evil like the rest of our family. I have high hopes for him. Regulus looks like a normal child, but he's always trying to please the parents. I always tell him he doesn't have to do that, but he always shrugs and speaks one or two words to me. He loves hugs, I don't know why, I guess he never gets affection from his parents.  
  
25 June, 1968  
  
NO! First year has ended and now I must go back home with my parents. Molly and Arthur have graduated and finished their N.E.W.T.S. They'll write to me and tell me what their test scores resulted. I cant wait. They've been the best friends I've ever had and the most loyal and trustworthy. I'll never forget those two. 


	2. Year two

Year Two: 1968  
  
4 November, 1968  
  
They are getting MARRIED!!!!! Well I think they need to. Arthur has proposed to Molly. They invited me to their wedding which is going to be in January. Molly has written me and told me that she's expecting a child and that the child was due in June. I hope I get out of school before the child is born. Molly and Arthur have invited me to spend the summer at their home. I agreed because I wanted to baby sit their child so they can have some alone time. Arthur and Molly Weasley, how wonderful does that sound?! Well I must go and study for Exams. Winter break is coming soon and mother has demanded I come home.   
  
10 January, 1969  
  
I just came back after Arthur and Molly's wedding. Molly look absolutely radiant in her wedding gown, and she wasn't showing at all! A lot of her family was there, and a lot of Arthur's family was there. I asked her what she was going to name her child. She told me that if it's a girl they would name her Eve. I figured Molly wants a girl because she never told me a name if she had a boy. She said she could feel deep down that her child was a girl and there was no need to have a boy's name. I'm so happy for her. My mother has planned for me to stay in France this summer after Final Exams, which I agreed to, so she wouldn't know what my whereabouts were. I'll just use Floo powder to get to the Weasley's house.  
  
15 June, 1969  
  
Final exams are next week! I've been keeping my marks up. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Astronomy are my easiest classes. Potions, Charms, and Herbology are my ok classes. But Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. What is this?! I have to study harder on those because I have no idea sometimes. 


	3. Year three

Year Three: 1969  
  
15 September, 1969  
  
Narcissa's first year! Oh joy, I'm happy that she got placed into Slytherin. At least now I know she wont receive the hard and horrible treatment I got from my mother when I was a first year. She's gotten settled in, and today I met Lucius Malfoy. He's a first year, but he's known my family for years. I never met him till today. He's quite attractive and very nice towards me and my sister. I saw Narcissa blushing when he spoke her name.   
  
Arthur and Molly had their first child and I spent the summer taking care of him. Yes I said him, though Molly was disappointed he wasn't a girl, she was thrilled to welcome her first child. They named him William Arthur Weasley, but I call him Bill. Easier than saying William. I think he'll quite enjoy me. I plan on going to see him this Winter and again this Summer. Though mother is planning to have a Winter get together, she plans to invite other families, but only those of purebloods.   
  
11 November, 1969  
  
I've been hanging out a lot with Lucius lately. I've told my mother about him and said his family is one of the best pureblood wizarding family. My mother asked me to invite him to our Winter get together. I did and he accepted without saying or thinking anything else. Narcissa was quite excited to hear that he was going to be there. I cant wait to see my cousin's and my youngest sister Bella. She sent me another painting this year, it had a red rose with blood pouring from it. I think she's gotten better with the meanings behind it. And it is very lovely.  
  
14 January, 1970  
  
I sent the Weasley's a one year anniversary card and gift. I sent them a cute alarm clock that shakes you awake. Molly said that Arthur's having problems waking up so I found this old clock at Hogsmeade. It's got a nice charm on it, so I hope it does the trick. Narcissa is currently mad at me because she suspects Lucius to favor me over her. I told her it's rubbish and that we were just friends. I merely was standing at one of the archways and there was a mistletoe above my head which I didn't know. And he came over and claimed a kiss. But when Narcissa came to stand under it, he merely kissed her on the cheek.  
  
14 February, 1970  
  
I've never had anyone give me anything on Valentine's day. But when I walked into my chambers today, I found a dozen roses and a sweet hand written love letter. I was really flattered and didn't know how to respond to it. So when I went down to the great hall, Lucius stopped me on my way out and we talked. He told me how much he admired me and my strength and knowledge. And then he kissed me, right then and there, in front of everyone. I don't think Narcissa saw because I never saw her when I came in. I blushed and my only response was walking out quietly.  
  
20 June, 1970  
  
I've decided to hold off on Muggle Studies for the next two years, I've been doing horribly at it. Televissize? What are these odd muggle items?! On every other exam I did will. My proficiency of potions are getting better. Lucius invited me and Narcissa to West Indies Islands and Narcissa happily accepted for the both of us. I was planning on going to the burrow to see Molly, she's pregnant again and going to have another child at the end of this year. Hopefully I can go see her next winter vacation. Next year is the Yule Ball! I don't know who I'll go with. 


	4. Year four

Year Four - 1970  
  
12 September, 1970  
  
I am burnt. We spent the whole time in the sun getting burnt. Lucius blonde hair got even more blonde. It's like white blonde now from all the time we spent in the sun. Narcissa's blonde hair has nice streaks now, almost white blonde also. But my black hair, still black as ever. I wish I had pretty blonde hair like 'Cissa. She's so beautiful with her clear blue eyes. My friendship with Lucius has gone beyond friendship, we've made out every now and then under a palm tree while 'Cissa was out in the ocean swimming. We both decided to keep our relationship a secret from her, to spare the feelings. Lucius knows that she's very fond of him and we don't want to hurt her feelings anymore then already.  
  
5 November, 1970  
  
The Yule ball is next month. My mother sent me this extraordinary red gown, but the neck lining is very low. I told her about it but she said nothing of it. She said something about a guy would ask me and to say yes to the first one. She doesn't have high hopes of anyone asking me out. But today, before anyone had a chance, Lucius asked me out. I told him yes for the sake of my mother. I hope this time I do something right and she will be proud of me.  
  
12 December, 1970  
  
5pm  
  
Today is the Yule Ball! I've got on my red gown, and red ruby earrings, with white elbow length gloves. I will write about how it went afterwards and hope all is well.  
  
3am  
  
Horrible, horrible, horrible. If I prayed to anyone, I would be asking for forgiveness for what has happened. My red gown is torn, I cant stop bleeding down there. Rape, I never thought it would happen to me. Why?! Why has this happen to me?! WHY!!!!!!! I've cut my arm to see if this was real or a dream. Lucius, the man I was falling in love with, forced himself upon me. I can not talk about this. I am ashamed. What will my mother say about the dress I ruined. Why me?! WHY!  
  
12 January, 1971  
  
I spent the winter break at the Weasley's. I met their 1 month old child, Charles Weasley. Molly knew something was wrong with me because she told me I don't smile as much anymore. I couldn't tell her what happened at the Yule Ball. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. My soul is still wounded. My heart is still broken. My mother has notice my marks going down and I explained to her that it was the amount of courses I was taking. More later, when life doesn't hurt so much.  
  
13 March, 1971  
  
Bella sent me a new painting, and now I understand what they mean. Pain, grief, darkness. She sent me a new painting of a dead flower, wilting and falling over. This is exactly how I feel. I am a dead flower and no one will ever want a wilting plant. Professor Dumbledore took me into his office today to talk about why my marks in his class were going poor, and I explained to him that his course was to hard for me this year and that I never have time to study with all the other homework that I've had to deal with. I cant sleep at night. I'm always up until 3am and only getting 4 hours of sleep a day. 'Cissa' asked me why I've been up so late and what I do at night. But when I thought about that question, I realized I stay up at night, just staring at the ceiling. I need help. I've told my mother I would be staying over a friend's house this summer. The only place I feel safe. She didn't care, she was too busy getting Bella ready for her first year. Buying nothing but the best for her youngest.  
  
13 June, 1971  
  
I did decent in my classes. I got the minimum grades necessary to be considered passing. Parents didn't care, they were too busy hailing 'Cissa, and getting Bella ready for school. I'm going to stay at the Weasley's this summer. Hopefully I can find a way to forget what's happened to me last year and move on with my life. I am quite happy Sirius will be starting also next year. I have to prepare for my O.W.L.s exam next year. Molly's promised to send me her old study notes right before the test happens. Wow. Year 5. I'll be 15 next month. 


	5. Year five

Year Five: 1971  
  
2 September, 1971  
  
I'm ready to write these memories down and forget them forever. It was late that night, the Yule Ball was slowing down. Lucius asked me to walk with him towards the lake where it would be more quiet. I did, and we sat down and he asked me to lay back with him to look up at the moon. I was mesmerized and remembering things I remember Astronomy when he reached over and grabbed my chest. I was shocked when he did that, and when I looked up to tell him to stop he kissed me. I pushed him off of me and tried to get up. He pulled me by my hair and dragged me off, I screamed but he took out his wand and casted the silencing charm so that no one would hear my cries. I tried hitting him to make him get away from me, but he was stronger. I was shocked. I was scared out of my mind, what was he going to do. I wasn't ready to move forward with him like this. He pinned me down and kissed me and eventually he raped me. He left me there after he finished and apologized for what he did. He told me he loved me. I begged him to let me go back to my chambers. He agreed and let me go but made me promise not to tell anyone. I told Molly, she was shocked, but I told her ot keep this to herself, or her life would be in danger. His family was powerful and the last thing I wanted to do was get her involved. She helped me soothe my soul by giving me a heart to heart with me. Woman to Woman. I thank Molly for her friendship and kindness over these past years. I am now done with Lucius. I no longer talk to him and I avoid him at all costs. I stay in Ravenclaw common room as much as I can. Never wanting to come out. I am happier now knowing that my cousin is here.   
  
Shockingly next to me being sorted into Ravenclaw, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. My mom and my aunt and uncle were shocked and embarrassed. My aunt removed Sirius from the family tree. I'm so glad my mother never got that negative with me. Bella of course, to no surprise, was sorted into Slytherin. My mom sent her a congratulations card and a brand new broom, a Clean Sweep, because my parents want her to join the quidditch team. I'm happy for her. -sigh-  
  
15 November, 1971  
  
WOW! Bella rocks on that broom of hers! She's a chaser on the Slytherin team. They won against the Ravenclaw. Which wasn't shocking. The play Gryffindor soon. Sirius is on the quidditch team there. He's made some new friends so I don't hang out with him so much as before. One of his friend's Remus Lupin is very nice and gentlemen like. Considering my horrible experience with guys. Remus asked me if I was dating anyone, but I told him I wasn't and I didn't want to for a long time. He blushed slightly. James Potter is one of Sirius mischievous friends. He's always picking on this poor girl Lily. I tutored Lily for Transfiguration and she told me she hated this boy. I told her I didn't blame her, he was a complete menace. Peter Pettigrew is another one of Sirius friends, well Sirius says Peter mostly just hangs out with them. Well until next time.  
  
21 December, 1971  
  
I'm writing to you from Lily Evan's home. She invited me to come visit her during vacation. I met her parents who were happy to meet me, and I met her quiet and shy sister Petunia. I told Lily that I noticed her parents named them both after what muggles call flowers. She kindly acknowledge this. I noticed Petunia always giving me dirty looks and such, and Lily broke to me the news that both of her parents suspect that Petunia will never be accepted to Hogwarts. She has no talent and she's now considered a muggle like her father. Lily didn't care, she didn't like her sister much, she was too clean and too nitpicky. Lily's family was very nice and her mother was very affectionate. I love the Evans family.  
  
13 March, 1972  
  
Gryffindor beats Slytherin! WOW! Gryffindor hasn't won anything is the longest time. James is an awesome seeker! They won an award with all their names on it and Professor Dumbledore placed it in front of all the trophies in the trophy case. I couldn't be anymore happier for Sirius, He deserves some goodness after every Howler his parents sent him. Now they are preparing Regulus for his entrance into Hogwarts. They practically brainwashed him to believe he was related to Salazar Slytherin. We all know that our great great great grandfather was a headmaster at Hogwarts and he came from the house of Slytherin. He always still hugs me. I'm so happy for him. O.W.L.s! I've got to study! I haven't had the time since I spend all of it with Remus! Damn him for keeping him so interested in nature. Weird he always disappears 3 times a month. Wonder what he does. I met this greasy hair boy named Severus today. He came to me and told me today that Lucius sends his regards and handed me a love letter from him. I quickly read it and gave it back to Severus and told him to burn it and to tell Lucius to rot in hell. I hope I know what I'm doing, and I hope he gets the idea.  
  
12 June, 1972  
  
I've done it! I've finished O.W.L.s! I don't know if I did well, but I finished it! Even though me and Remus spent 45% of the time in each other's arms, I DID IT! I'm so happy, my parents have congratulated me. I've been commended by Professor Dumbledore and rumor has it that he's being promoted to Headmaster next year! Professor McGonagall secretly told me the plans. I'm so excited and happy for him. Dumbledore set up a trip to Italy to study muggles particularly. Arthur and Molly are joining me. My parents have been informed and they know it's for study purposes so they don't mind. I hope I have a great time. He's told me to watch a Television and cook bread in a Toaster. I'm happy and excited. Molly said she hasn't seen me smile so much since the incident. But now with Remus in my life and going to Italy, things will be great! Ciao! 


	6. Year six

Year Six: 1972  
  
2 September, 1972  
  
Regulus got sorted into Slytherin House. Thank goodness, his parents were going bald from thinking he was going to get sorted into Gryffindor like Sirius. Wait! I have yet to tell you about my time in Italy! I met this muggle who taught me more about muggle artifacts then any of my classes could ever teach me. His name is Theodore Tonks, but he likes to be called Ted. He's wonderful and I had a great time in Italy. I watched television with him and we cooked toast together. He was quite curious about me not knowing what these things were and said I lived in Medieval times. I explained to him that I have lived a sheltered life and never had the chance to experience these things. There's something evil lurking around, I can feel it. Lucius, Bella and 'Cissa have been acting weird lately. They've stopped talking to me, all in Slytherin have stopped talking to others who are not in Slytherin. I saw Remus today and explained to him that I met this new guy in Italy and he's a muggle, but we were just friends.  
  
15 October, 1972  
  
Something's going on around here. Lucius asked me to join him in the great hall at midnight tonight. I didn't want to go alone so I asked Regulus to come with me. But he told me he was also invited. So tonight I will write down my experiences at this mass meeting. 'Cissa came up to me today and told me she was happy that Lucius asked her out. I have to talk to Lucius and ask him why and have a sit down with 'Cissa later.  
  
16 October 1972  
  
Death eaters is what they are called, a clan of purebloods. Led by a mysterious man who refused to reveal himself. I have a red mark on my neck from them trying to claim me as a death eater, I refused to join them, and so did Sirius. But Regulus, 'Cissa and Bella joined. Lucius headed this campaign. They were all out to kill mud bloods. Mud bloods are wizards and witches who had muggles in their family or was born half a muggle or pure muggle. I'm hurt and we've been casted out by our own family members. Sirius walked me back to Ravenclaw because I was deeply scared that one of them would come and hurt me. I told 'Cissa to be careful of Lucius and she only looked at me with her evil glare and told me I was jealous. I had to keep myself from crying to her and begging her to be careful from him. I hate Lucius Malfoy!  
  
14 April, 1973  
  
Remus hates me. I spent winter vacation with Ted and Remus thinks I'm in love with him. So Remus and I have called our relationship off. I'm heart broken. Molly is pregnant again! She's hopping for a girl, since she's got Bill and Charlie. Ted is darling. I think I'm falling in love with him. I'm starting to study for not only my finals but my N.E.W.T.s exam also. I want to become an Auror so I've been studying real hard for the class. Making sure my potions and charms are extra special and powerful. Well next year is my final year at Hogwarts, and I cant wait. To get away from these death eaters and their leader, and spend more time with my love Ted. 21 June, 1973  
  
The final exams are over! I'm going with Ted to a place called Barbados. It's supposed to be nice and hot. I guess near the other islands Lucius once took me. Well I don't want to spend too much time writing in this old thing. Till next year!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seventh year will have it's own story. Her final year. Her endings with Remus, her shocking secret to tell Ted, and another Weasley birth. It will be story like and not like a diary. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Regulus, Molly, Arthur, Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Dumbledore and McGonagall will all star in the next chapter in Andromeda's life. 


End file.
